


[soundtrack] bigger than these bones

by somehowunbroken



Series: sleep tight [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Playlist, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: This is the soundtrack for an upcoming fic: bigger than these bones.





	[soundtrack] bigger than these bones

**Author's Note:**

> many many thanks to frecklebombfic for the cover art!
> 
> the story is not yet finished, but the soundtrack is. hopefully this helps tide you over until i'm able to start posting!

 

bigger than these bones: a soundtrack for the final “sleep tight” story  
[on spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/somehowunbroken/playlist/2LQpSLOPCpMAalWzGkKEdW)

the desert is on fire || murder by death  
soldier after all || john gorka  
control || halsey  
the catalyst || linkin park  
the violet hour || the civil wars  
set the fire to the third bar || snow patrol feat. martha wainwright  
shark fin blues || missy higgins  
iron || woodkid  
keep the streets empty for me || fever ray  
this year || the mountain goats  
rescue me || dario marianelli  
night terror || laura marling  
swim || jack’s mannequin  
my city of ruins || eddie vedder  
freedom hangs like heaven || iron & wine  
full of grace || sarah maclachlan  
little ghost || amber run

[17 songs, 1h9m]  
thanks to frecklebombfic for the cover art!

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr](http://somehowunbroen.tumblr.com) for fic snippets as i write!


End file.
